


locker room fantasies

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Azumane Asahi, Blow Jobs, Fear of Discovery, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: This wasn’t meant to be a revival of old high school crushes. They just wanted to scope out their future competitors at the college across town. They didn’t know Bokuto would be there, but there he is, still as gorgeous as ever.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	locker room fantasies

Daichi catches Asahi looking at him. The way he moves, his biceps, his triceps, his  _ ass _ … There’s no easy way to look away from Bokuto Koutarou. Daichi feels it too, Bokuto’s seductive gaze at the audience setting his heart alight. Asahi looks at him, and Daichi looks at him, and the both of them blush.

This wasn’t meant to be a revival of old high school crushes. They just wanted to scope out their future competitors at the college across town. They didn’t know Bokuto would be there, but there he is, still as gorgeous as ever. 

Bokuto shoots a wink and blows a kiss at the audience, before turning and slamming down a perfect cross shot. They watch the muscles in his back flex as he spikes, and Daichi shoots a glance down at Asahi’s crotch. There’s the slightest bulge there. Daichi grabs their hand and pulls them towards the empty locker room. 

“Come on,” he says. 

“I’m watching the game!” Asahi protests as they’re yanked along. 

“I can think of something better we could be doing,” Daichi says. 

“Oh,” Asahi says. Then “ _ Oh, _ ” as it sinks in. 

Daichi pulls open the door of the empty locker room. 

“Dai, are you sure--” Asahi begins. 

“I’m certain this is okay,” Daichi says. He reaches up to whisper in Asahi’s ear. “Look at you, would you rather be caught at half-mast?” 

Asahi groans and ducks his head, going along with Daichi. The locker room door closes behind them. 

“You’re watching him,” Daichi says as he palms Asahi through his pants. 

“I--who?--I’m sorry don’t be--” Asahi says, and is cut off as Daichi rubs his hand up and down on their cock through their pants. 

“Bokuto,” Daichi says. “I can see you watching.” As he speaks he snakes his hand inside Asahi’s track pants, inside their shorts, inside their boxers, and wraps it around their cock. 

“Fuck,” Asahi says as Daichi begins to stroke. Then, once he stops moaning, “I’m sorry, Dai, I wasn’t ever going to do anything with it. I love you.” 

Daichi stretches up to kiss Asahi, hard and deep and dirty. “I love you too. But that doesn’t mean I can’t see what’s right there in front of me.” 

“Dai, please!!’ Asahi protests. “I’m sorry!” 

Daichi continues. “Asahi,  _ sweetheart _ , I’m not mad at you. I’m attracted to him.”

“Oh,” Asahi says. Then,  _ “Oh.”  _ Daichi plays with the head of their cock, running clever fingers around the glans, ghosting a finger up the frenulum. 

“Take these off,” Daichi says, pulling at their pants. 

“What if someone comes in?” Asahi says. They blush and groan as Daichi continues stroking them. 

“Either take them off, or I will happily do it for you,” Daichi says. 

Asahi’s face turns an even deeper red, but they unbutton their pants and shimmy them and their boxers down to around their ankles. 

“What do you think he’d be doing if he was here right now?” Daichi asks. “Do you think he’d be touching you? Do you think he’d get on his knees for you?” 

Fire is running between them, with every touch, every kiss. Asahi leans down and kisses Daichi again, opening their mouth on a moan when Daichi runs his tongue along their lower lip.

“Hurry up,” Asahi says. “We can’t be caught like this.” 

“They’ll be a while yet,” Daichi says. “Just relax, baby.” He sinks to his knees. “What would Bokuto do in my place?” He laps at the head of their cock, tongue dancing into the slit. “Would he tease a little?” he says, slinking his tongue up the length of their cock. “Or would he dive right in like a starving man?” Daichi says, swallowing Asahi to their base.

“He’d, fuck,” Asahi says, knees weakening as Daichi swallows them down. “He’d get right to it,” Asahi says. “Like he just couldn’t wait for my cock.” 

“Mmm, like this?” Daichi asks, pulling off Asahi’s cock to speak and immediately latching back on, bobbing up and down and groaning around it. 

“Yeah,” Asahi gasps out, hand fisting in Daichi’s hair. “Like that, Daichi,” they say. 

“I’m not Daichi right now,” Daichi says, voice slinking through the air to get to Asahi’s ears. “I’m Bokuto.” 

Asahi groans low in their throat.

“Should we--fuck, Dai--should we really be doing this? We know him.” 

“Not Daichi, remember?” Daichi says. “And a little fantasy never hurt anybody. It’s not like we’re going to tell him.” 

He sucks their cock back into his mouth and pulls their hips forward, enticing them to move them. 

“Are you sure D--Bokuto?” Asahi asks. 

“Fuck my face, Azumane,” Daichi says. 

Once he’s taken Asahi’s cock back between his lips, he sinks down till his nose is smashed against their pelvis. Asahi whines and thrusts shallowly into Daichi’s mouth. Daichi groans his approval. 

“Bokuto, fuck,” Asahi says, fucking back into Daichi’s face, a little deeper this time. Daichi hums happily around their cock. They fuck in deeper with each thrust, till tears are running down Daichi’s face, but he still hums happily around their cock. 

There’s nothing that can compare to the feeling of Daichi’s blowjobs. Daichi loves to be on his knees for Asahi, loves the feeling of control of taking them apart with only his mouth. Loves to watch Asahi fall apart, like they are now, fucking into his face with wild abandon as Daichi sucks hard on their cock. 

It doesn’t take long until they gasp out a warning. 

“Daichi, I--” 

Daichi swallows around their cock, wrapping his arms around their hips to hold them deep in his mouth. 

“B-Bokuto!” Asahi gasps as they come, their head filled with visions of Bokuto on his knees, sucking their cock for them, of fucking into Bokuto, of grinding against his pecs until they come. 

“Yes?” a voice says as the locker room door is pushed open. And in walks the person Asahi and Daichi both most and least want to see right now: the man, the myth, the legend they were just pretending was sucking Asahi’s dick. 

“Shit,” Daichi swears under his breath, wiping a dribble of cum from his lips and the tears from his eyes. Asahi turns bright red and begins to hyperventilate as they pull their pants back up and struggle with the button. 

“Hey--oh. You guys were doing...wait. You said my name,” Bokuto says. He looks resplendent, face flushed from exertion, glistening with sweat, shirt slung over his arm to reveal his muscular torso. 

“I’m sorry!” Asahi says. 

“We, uh,” Daichi says. 

Bokuto takes a moment to connect the dots and then grins. “You were fantasizing about me. I really can’t blame you.” 

“We...yeah.” Daichi says. “I’m sorry; you were never supposed to know.” 

Bokuto grins, sharp and bright. “If I’d never known, how could you two fuck me?” 

“I, what?” Asahi says, dumbfounded. They look at Bokuto for a moment, who makes eye contact and winks. 

“You’d better get out of here before anybody else sees you. You’ve still got my number, right? Hasn’t changed since high school.” 

“Yeah,” Daichi finally says. 

“Good,” Bokuto says. “You guys are taking me out to dinner. Then I want one of you in my cunt and one of you in my ass.” 

Asahi turns even redder at his words, but Daichi grins. 

“I think we can handle that.” Daichi walks up to him and fists a hand in his hair, pulling him down to kiss him, rough and claiming.

Once Daichi pulls away, Bokuto stalks forward and leans ever-so-slightly up to kiss Asahi. He seems for an instant to be in control of the kiss, but immediately submits as Asahi wraps a hand around the back of his neck and slips their tongue into his mouth. The kiss seems to last forever, Asahi wanting to memorize this moment, the way he reacts so sweetly to Asahi’s questing tongue. 

Daichi clears his throat. 

“Asahi, we should be going,” he says. 

“Right,” Asahi says, pulling back immediately. They plant a soft kiss on Bokuto’s cheek. 

“See you later,” they say. 

“See you later,” Bokuto says with a wink and a grin.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this while I was high but I think by the end it turned out legible?


End file.
